


If Kirika's Fate in AXZ Episode 10 was different

by Kiri_Chan_Dess



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Chan_Dess/pseuds/Kiri_Chan_Dess
Kudos: 3





	If Kirika's Fate in AXZ Episode 10 was different

"Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Endenal, Emustrolozen Finé el Balal Zizzl, Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Endenal, Emustrolozen Finé el Zizzl~!!" Kirika's voice rang out as she shielded Hibiki and Saint Germain from the blast from Adam's fuckdoll, Tiki, to get rid of them. Like hell she would let that happen. But she forgot something, they striked way sooner than she wanted so her one way to see Hibiki's birthday, and Hibiki ever again in general would be gone in a short moment after the attack subsides. 

"A Superb Song!?" Hibiki could hardly believe what she was looking at, she herself could use a Superb song with some major damages because she was no longer a cross between a Relic and Human but with her Automatic Full Sync other wasn't Likely for her to die so easily... Kirika on the other hand had her own handicap and needs LiNKER to use her Symphogear without feedback. Before another thought could be processed Igalima shattered and Kirika fell on her head and layed motionless. "Kirika-Chan!?!? Your Superb Song!? What were you thinking!?!?" 

Sanit Germain was there as well, it was only a Miracle that Igalima was able to hold up against a blast like that from Tiki, but she could do much worse... Hibiki held Kirika in her arms, the blonde had blood dripping out of her eyes but still managed to keep on a weak but visible smile. 

"It's almost your birthday isn't it Hibiki-San? The best part about having a birthday is being able to live to your next one death..."

"What does that have to do with right now!?" Hibiki interjected. Kirika was getting paler along with her eyes darkening. Her smile vanished as she looked up at the brown haired girl. 

"I never knew my own birthday..." She said weakly. Blood was starting to get in her mouth now that her condition was worse than it was a minute ago. Yet she was able to put another smile back on. "So that's why I want to make sure to make everyone's birthdays the best they can be death." 

Hibiki's eyes started to tear up at the sight of the deteriorating Kirika. Back at HQ everyone was frantic, hoping that Kirika had found some way to Nullify the effects of the Superb Song. 

"Those LiNKER Viles she took..." 

"They're still full!?" 

"Kiri-Chan... No..." Shirabe was being hugged by Chris as she cried. 

"Get her back to HQ!! There's still a chance to save her-" Genjuro commanded but was cut off by Kirika. 

"Don't death... It hurts, but it's better this way after all," Kirika started to disintegrate from the legs, but was able to rip off her pendant and secure it in Hibiki's Hand along with her hair clip. When Hibiki looked back at Kirika, still smiling, her eyes were an empty green. "Happy birthday Hibiki-San, and tell the others.... Happy.... Birthday too... Death........" 

Kirika's entire body soon became only ash in front of Hibiki and Saint Germain. Everyone all had their eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Just like... Kanade...." 

"Kirika..." 

"Kiri-Chan.....?" 

Everyone was silent. Hibiki placed her hands on the ground still clutching what was left of Kirika, she looked down at her friend's ashes and began to cry on them. Saint Germain only stood in shock of what she witnessed, it felt all unreal... Like a different timeline, where Kirika was meant to die when she was supposed to live and continue on in life. But now she was only a pile of dust. 

"All Gear Vitals and human vitals are gone... Kirika-San is dead..." Elfnein managed to speak without crying herself. The gear users all started to mourn in the death of their fellow gear user, no... Their friend, their own family. 

"It's just not fair... Kirika-Chan, I'm sorry..." Hibiki sobbed now creating a flood of tears as the ash blew away in the wind, but Saint Germain caught it all with her Alchemy and stored it somewhere.


End file.
